


【灿白】夏日沉沦

by asahii



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahii/pseuds/asahii
Summary: 他们像贪恋夏日最后的时光，一刻不停地期待相拥。





	【灿白】夏日沉沦

＃

「他侧过脸，像是被风起时的落叶吸引了目光，嘴角有藏不住的弧度——但我知道，深不见底的他的意图。」

「他脖子上有明显异样，那是性爱留下的痕迹。」

＃

朴灿烈无法确定自己是否在这一晚入睡了。

像是有什么东西阻碍着他撑开自己的眼皮，身体是意外的疲惫，而意识却保持了十二分的清醒。丝线般缠绕在他的大脑里，快要被束缚地喘不过气来。

在床褥上坐了好久，朴灿烈企图抓住那些丝线的尽头，一点点地将它们解开。

“去你的。”

更加一团糟。

比往常早几分钟出门，街道上的人要少一些，朴灿烈烦躁地扣上了衬衫领口的扣子。似乎也是高温的一天，朴灿烈觉得自己已经出汗了。

穿着不同校服的学生们和朴灿烈一样，等待着地铁的到来。

夏季校服的裙子做得越来越短了，是不是该感到庆幸。朴灿烈草草地扫了几眼那些晃眼的腿，前面谈笑着的女学生们。

刚迈进地铁的时候，朴灿烈像是被电击似的，心脏失重般地下沉。在距离最近的位子上坐下，又忍不住扫了一眼。想到——

他的腿。

＃

“那个不好意思啊，让我再找找…我记得昨天？明明在的啊。”

男生蹲在地上，正翻找着藏在柜子里的东西，周边凌乱不堪。

“没关系，找不到就算了。”

朴灿烈站在距离他稍远的书桌旁，十分不自在。但是强颜欢笑。

气氛很尴尬。朴灿烈第一次光临同学家。

“你别站着，坐呀！”

他回过头看着这么高大的一个人傻愣愣地立在那里，觉得有点好笑。

朴灿烈看到书桌上放了一本书，黑色的封面，印在上面的是模糊不清的字母。好奇地伸手翻开了第一页，潦草的铅笔痕迹。

bbh，是他的名字。

手指触及粗糙的纸面，纸张是特别的泛黄的颜色。翻页的时候没有任何声响，像是轻悄悄地被人入侵，毫无防备。

「我的爱人拥有比平常人更加滑腻的皮肤，带着水。挤压坚硬的雪团，晶莹剔透，表面尚有细小的颗粒下陷。再加上羽毛的触感，就是了。」

目光扫过那些黑体的文字，朴灿烈翻阅着。

「蜂蜜的甘甜太过世俗，像是每个人都品尝过。而他的唇，我却无法描述出来。大概是嚼到了熟悉的水果味儿，可你却说不出是哪种水果。」

莫名的悸动从指尖，一直潜入心底。也有隐约的羞耻感，朴灿烈却控制不住自己停下。

「他的腿，白皙。抵在我的胸膛上，握住他的脚掌，舔舐漂亮的脚趾。就像他把我的手指含在嘴里，用舌头肆意地吞吐。……大腿根部，是他的敏感区。不经意地掠过，就会激起一片涟漪。……我喜欢他的声音，和伏在我耳边呼出的气息，美妙的呻吟。……他就像海妖一样迷人。」

「他的体内温柔又舒服，包裹着我的欲望，我的一切。他那些被我撞成破碎的喘息，迷惑着我一次又一次地侵占。」

「他张开双腿，向我露出性感的光景，收缩着不断地邀请。大胆地探入自己的手指，随之扭动纤细的腰肢。那里吞吐着淌出不少淫靡的液体。」

「我将他压在客厅的大理石地板上，吻上他后背的脊骨。‘我喜欢你在我身体久一点，再满一点。’他说。」

朴灿烈读过那些句子，那些露骨的字眼，无法自持地被吸引。身体里有莫名的涌动，吞咽口水都变得费力。

“啊好像在这里…是这个吗——我看看…”

边伯贤从柜子的最低下艰难地抽出漫画书，整个人跪在了地上。他像个沉迷于探索的孩子终于发现了宝藏，高举在手中，回过头去向朴灿烈炫耀。

朴灿烈已经坐在了床边，努力抑制着刚才不断加速的心跳。顺着他高举的手臂向下，白皙的小腿裸露在空气中，有着轻微起伏的肌肉线条。显大的校裤和大腿之间留有空隙，朴灿烈的目光想要透过衣服的布料，入侵那片不可描述的领域。

边伯贤吃力地从地上站起，肌肉麻木，失去重心，不稳地在床边坐下，身体倾向朴灿烈。

「他好像冒着热气，拥有比夏日更炎热的温度。」

朴灿烈感受着身边人细小的喘气声，周围的空气混合了带有温度的呼吸。他的膝盖微微泛红，因为长时间的跪坐。

「就连膝盖骨也很可爱，小巧又精致。」

边伯贤望向朴灿烈，他紧抿着嘴唇，额头上渗出了不少汗珠，身体僵硬。似乎在拘束着什么。

“你身体不舒服吗？”边伯贤凑近了些。

「他的气息是我永远拒绝不了的邀请。抛弃对任何事的管顾，与他接吻。」

朴灿烈突然起身，拿起一旁凳子上自己的书包。

“那个，我好像有点中暑，先回去了。”

几乎像是逃离，朴灿烈慌张地跑出了边伯贤家。

“可是你的漫画书——”边伯贤还没来得及说完，“我好不容易才找到的啊…”

奇怪，像熔炉般的，他的房间。

＃

朴灿烈走出拥挤的地铁站。

从文字传递出的那些片段，闪现在朴灿烈的脑海里，久久不散。与边伯贤不断地重合。

朴灿烈终于明白，经历了一整晚直到现在，他正在经历着什么。

——是对边伯贤的臆想。

“朴灿烈，你昨天忘记拿漫画书了啦。”

走进教室，在位子上一坐下，边伯贤就转过头来。

朴灿烈看着他的嘴巴一张一合，隐约看到里面柔软的舌头，抵在洁白的牙齿上。

“那你就再帮我保管几天，有时间去你家拿。”

朴灿烈移开了视线。

“没想到你这样的大高个也会中暑。”

“没办法，夏天真的很热吧。”

「像是将要熔化我们，夏日的到来，带着一股情潮。」

午自修，朴灿烈的视线一直停留在边伯贤身上。

他趴在桌子上，熟睡的时候，身体随着呼吸有节奏的起伏。后背上有明显的突出的脊骨，包裹在有些透的白衬衫里。

朴灿烈张望着四周，只有专心于写作业的人。他抬手触摸边伯贤，指尖游离在整个脊背上，偶尔留恋般地摩挲。然后，一笔一划地慢慢写下。

总共三个字，未完成的最后一个字，朴灿烈不发出声音地，用自己的唇形吐出——

你。

＃

“朴灿烈，有人找！”

放学前的最后一节自修课，朴灿烈走进了一间堆满资料的空教室，可是看上去积满了许多灰尘。

“同学，我要拿的东西在哪里？”

那个女生环顾着四周，似乎有些尴尬。

“其实…我不是叫你来拿东西的。”

她的裙子看上去要比任何人都短一些，露出的大腿也很纤细，稍有些栗色的皮肤。像剥去树皮的枝干，朴灿烈想。

“那个我…”

她停顿了一下，然后深吸了一口气，像是鼓足了勇气。

“你能不能跟我交往，我很喜欢你。”

“对不…”

朴灿烈的拒绝都只说了一半。

她向前迈了几步，无限地靠近。

“我真的很喜欢你，幻想过很多次跟你在一起的场景。如果对我没有感觉的话，能不能也跟我试几天？拜托了。”

朴灿烈有意地想要拉开他们的距离。

“抱歉，或许我们可以做朋友。”

“别拒绝我…”

她突然拽住了朴灿烈的手臂，整个人贴到了他身上。她踮起脚，然后朴灿烈感觉到自己的嘴唇上一片湿热。被拉住衣领被迫弯腰，她好像十分确信这个吻能够让眼前的人改变自己的心意。

嘴唇被硬生生地撬开，强势地入侵。巨大的不适感，慌乱中与她的舌头接触。好像在舔一块带着带有异味的橡胶，令人作呕。

大力地推开她，朴灿烈擦了擦嘴巴上残余的唾液，唇齿间泻出不满的字句，头也不回地走了出去。

朴灿烈喜欢男人，他早该知道的。

＃

“想…要？”

边伯贤跟上大步走出教室的人。

朴灿烈突然停下脚步，回头对上他的脸，一时间没有意识过来。

“别装傻啊，中午我可没睡着。你没事干嘛在我背上写这两个字？”

越界的小举动被发现。

“随便写的。”

朴灿烈却因为刚才的事而烦躁。

边伯贤拉住准备走的人，修长的手指缠绕着他的手腕，能够感受到脉搏上的跳动，在逐渐加快。

「他总是能够让我丧失理智，每时每刻都想要他。」

从刚才起就想这样做，把他摁到窗边的墙上，在这间昏暗的教室里。解开他的校服，从胸口到脖颈，每一寸都要亲吻。诱人的皮肤，有着同想象中一样的触感。还有水润的嘴唇，微张的样子，吐出一阵急促的气息。

边伯贤被朴灿烈一路带到这里，压抑着的情感，在夏日的燥热之中最终像温度过高的火球一般爆裂。对方出格的行为令人猝不及防。可他也没有拒绝。

手掌不自觉地覆上他的后背，坚硬的蝴蝶骨。滚动着的喉结，闪烁着情欲的瞳孔，都好性感。

那天不是没有发现，桌上的那本小说被放在了与先前不同的位置上。那些文字显露出来的，是这张皮囊下的蠢蠢欲动，从一开始就决定沉沦。

他们根本就是同类。

朴灿烈用舌尖触碰他涨红的耳垂，然后整个含住，用分泌出的唾液留下晶莹的痕迹。

「我的舌头在他的口腔里不断地进出，掠及每一寸他的味道。我喜欢他回应我的样子，身体越靠越近。」

“想要你。”

朴灿烈说。

＃

他们像贪恋夏日最后的时光，一刻不停地期待相拥。

黑色封面的小说还被放在书桌上。

燥热令朴灿烈脱去了上衣，书包被随意扔在地板上。边伯贤跪坐在床上，校服上衣在慌乱之中扣错了扣子。

“我喜欢每一个他，就像现在沉默地看着我，用无声的眼神露骨地邀请，诱人的他。可是我在等待着——”

朴灿烈用清晰的话语，将印刻在脑中的字句缓慢地吐出。

“他脱去早已无用的上衣，看似无意间地伸出舌头，滑过自己的嘴唇。”

边伯贤接了下去。他擦去多余的唾液，把校服扔到了一边。

“然后他会将自己全数呈现在我面前，饱满挺立的乳首，和尽显水光的隐秘之处。”

朴灿烈抚上对方裸露的胸口。

平缓的语调进行着的对白，上演一场情色小说中的戏码。

“然后呢？”

边伯贤问。

“然后我将他拥入怀中，在他耳边说污秽不堪的话语，贯穿他的身体。”

「沉沦在这夏日之中。」

年少的情欲，比起华丽的辞藻更加直接。对欢爱的索取，却是这般充满生涩的隐晦。

＃

「我看到他，裸露的肌肤上都是我留下的痕迹。笑着朝我走来，风吹起了他的发丝。」

「他说，‘今天也要来我家玩吗？’」

边伯贤看着坐在树荫下的人，对着他笑。

“喂，你的漫画又忘在我家了。”

完


End file.
